Achieving Perfection
by Licy4
Summary: Andrea survives the explosion, but thats just the start of her problems. AndreaNeil
1. Would you Adam and Yvonne it?

**Title: Achieving Perfection**

**Author: Mz**

**Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe)**

**Spoilers: Through March in the UK.**

**Synopsis: Andrea wasn't killed in the fire, but she does have amnesia. Will she remember Neil?**

**Disclaimer: I own Philip, Marie and Sophie, but everyone else belongs to Talkback Productions and Paul Marquess. Unfortunately.**

"What's the damage?" Gina asked Adam Okaro.

Adam looked around the room, seeing the heads of the major departments. Inspector Gina Gold, DCI Jack Meadows and DI Neil Manson.

"Ken Drummond and Marilyn Chambers are dead. Smithy is in hospital, but he should be out within the week. Andrea Dunbar is in a coma. We have no idea if and when she will wake up."

Jack shook his head, "I can't believe this happened again."

"To be fair," Adam said, "It could have been worse."

"How, exactly?" Neil asked, his head shooting up.

"A van full of petrol crashed into the station. I would say only losing two of our officers is getting off pretty lightly. The death toll could have been much higher."

"Well, there's a lot to clear up. We'd better get started," Jack declared, standing up. Gina and Neil stood with him and headed for the door.

"Neil," Adam said, "Can I have a word?"

Neil looked around at the others, "Of course."

When Gina and Jack had left, Adam asked, "Have you made a decision?"

"Not yet, sir, no," Neil replied.

"I didn't think this would be so hard," Adam commented.

Neil's eyes flashed with anger, but he restrained himself, "Thing's aren't that simple."

"Neil, I advise you to go home to your wife and forget about whatever happened between you and Pc Dunbar."

"I can't do that, sir."

"And why not?"

"With all due respect, sir, I think that's my personal business."

"I'm sorry, but I don't agree. Your affair could put the whole station, the whole police force, in a very difficult situation and that is most definitely not personal business."

"Sir."

"Until you have reached your decision, I think it would be best if you didn't go anywhere near the hospital or Pc Dunbar. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, sir."

Adam looked doubtful, "Okay, you can go."

**O>**

"Poor Reg," Yvonne commented to Honey as the made their way down the high street.

"Yeah, it's so sad. I can't believe what happened," Honey agreed, "Have you heard anything else about Andrea? Has she woken up yet?"

Yvonne scoffed, "Nope, and I don't want to either."

"What?"

"Look, I'm sorry she was hurt, but she had been lying to us for months. She deceived us and betrayed our trust. Apart from not wanting her to die, I don't want anything else to do with her."

"I know, but she was only doing her job. And, aside from being a journalist, she was a good officer and a good person."

"How do you know? We don't really know anything about her."

"Still, she's been a good friend for a few months. I'm going to go and visit her in the hospital."

Yvonne stopped and looked at her, "She's in a coma, Honey. She's not going to appreciate it."

"It's a well known fact that people in comas can hear voices. Besides, she'll appreciate it when she wakes up," Honey told her, but then tentatively added, "You're welcome to join me."

Yvonne laughed, "I'll let you know."


	2. Tea with Honey

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Disclaimers and information in chapter 1**

Honey stopped by the nurses station, "Is it okay if I visit Andrea Dunbar?"

The nurse looked down at the sheet in front of her, "Oh yes, the lady in room seven. Her partner is with her right now, but I'm sure you could go in too."

Honey was confused, she didn't know Andrea was seeing anyone, but thanked the nurse and headed towards the room. However, as she got to the window into the room, she stopped and gasped at what she saw.

Sitting next to the bed, clutching Andrea's hand and talking gently to her was the DI. Honey watched intently as Neil wiped hair off the young Pc's face and stroked her cheek, but jumped as he got up off the chair. He leaned forward and kissed Andrea's cheek, whispering a parting comment, then he turned and came eye to eye with Honey. He closed his eyes and sighed, wiping a hand over his face.

"Pc Harman," he greeted, joining her at the window on the outside of the room, but looking back in at Andrea.

"Sir," she replied, following his gaze too.

"Look, I'd be grateful if you wouldn't mention that you saw me here to anyone. I'm under strict instructions to stay away."

"I wont say anything, sir."

"Thank you," he said, then looked towards Andrea, "I couldn't stay away."

Honey watched him as he gazed at his love, "She'll be okay, you know."

Neil returned his eyes to the blonde woman, "I hope so."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Honey braved, not sure how safe she was talking to the DI.

He looked at her and, just for a moment, she thought he was going to berate her, but then his eyes softened, "I can't stay in case anyone else catches me here."

"Does it really matter?" Honey asked.

Neil shook his head, "It shouldn't."

**O>**

Honey placed two cups of steaming coffee on the table in front of herself and the DI.

"How long had you been together?" she asked, carefully.

"About six months. Since just after June and Jim's wedding."

"Wow, it's serious then?"

Neil nodded, "Yeah."

Honey looked down at the table in front of her, "Are you in love?"

Neil looked up at her, unsure of whether or not he could trust this young woman in front of him.

"You don't have to answer, sir," she backtracked, worried she may have overstepped the mark.

"No, it's a reasonable question," he told her, then he sighed, "Yes, we were in love. Are in love. I thought I loved Philippa, but I have never felt the way I feel about Andrea about anyone before. I can't stand the thought of losing her. Christ, I can barely cope with her leaving the room."

Honey smiled, "So what's the problem?"

Neil laced his fingers together and fiddled with them nervously, "Okaro says I have to choose between Andrea and my career."

Honey shrugged, "From what you've just told me, that shouldn't be too hard a decision."

"But what sort of life can I give her if I don't have a job? She's going to need me to take care of her, provide for her, at least until she's back on her feet again. If I'm out of a job, homeless, penniless, how can I be of any use to her?"

"Sir, if she feels as strongly about you as you do about her, then she wont care about your job or your money. As long as you've got each other, that's all that matters."

"I know, I know, you're right. They're all just excuses really. I could get another job if I wanted to. I could earn money in other ways."

"But?"

"I know this will sound selfish, but I have spent my whole life getting to where I am today. I have worked so hard to move through the ranks, put in so much effort, I'm just not sure I can give it up that easily."

Honey sighed, "Well, it's your decision, but if what I saw when I got here today was anything to go by, I'd say you've already decided whether it's Andrea or your job which is more important to you."


	3. Cooking up a storm

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Disclaimers and information in chapter 1**

For the next two weeks life began to return to normal. The station was slowly being rebuilt, Ken and Marilyn were buried and Smithy was discharged from hospital, but there was still no change to Andrea's condition. Neil went in as often as he could and stayed for as long as he dared, but he couldn't risk being caught. He was no longer torn over what to do. He knew that wherever his future lay, it was with Andrea. He hoped he could work out a way to keep his job too, but that was a secondary worry.  
As he sat by her bedside, willing her to open his eyes, he knew everything was going to be okay. Just as soon as she woke up.

**O>**

Neil was no longer in the hospital. He was in a house that he didn't recognise, but he could hear voices, so he followed the sound into a kitchen. A figure stood at the stove, stirring a saucepan of something, her back to him.

"Andrea?" he asked, recognising her form.

"Neil!" she exclaimed, her head spinning round, "I didn't expect you home so soon." She turned towards him and he suddenly realised that her stomach was swollen with late pregnancy. Two children emerged from nowhere, shouting daddy as they launched themselves at him. He detached them from him and they were quickly shooed away by their mother, who looked worriedly at him.

"Neil? Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost," she laughed, gripping his shoulders. He looked down and noticed a wedding ring on her left hand, then wrapped his arms round her waist.

"Everything's perfect." He leaned in to kiss her, but she suddenly pulled away, her expression contorting into one of fear. She was no longer pregnant, she no longer wore a wedding ring and they were no longer in the house. Everything was swirling with darkness, Andrea's eyes were terrified, pleading with him to help her as she was swept away in it.

"Neil!" her petrified voice cried, "Neil, help me!"

He reached out for her, but she was falling away from him, "Hold on, Andrea. I'll get you. Just hold on."

**O>**

"Sir?" the voice jolted him out of his dream. He shook his head, shaking away the nightmare, and looked around the room. A nurse stood over him, smiling gently.

"She's awake."


	4. Meeting of Mine

"Sir?" the voice jolted him out of his dream. He shook his head, shaking away the nightmare, and looked around the room. A nurse stood over him, smiling gently.

"She's awake." Was all she said. It was all she needed to say. Neil leapt out of his chair and leaned over the bed. Andrea's eyelids were fluttering furiously as she tried to take everything in and her hands clenched and unclenched as she readjusted to movement.

"Andrea? Andrea, can you hear me?" he begged of her, grabbing her hand and leaning over her.

She looked up at him, only confusion and fear in her eyes, "Who?"

"Andrea, are you okay?"

She tried to sit up, "No, I don't remember. I don't remember anything. What's going on?" She was panicking, clawing at the sheets to sit herself up, her face contorting into expressions of distress.

"Okay, Andrea, calm down. Lie back down for me, love," the nurse instructed, knocking Neil back and taking over, "There's a good girl, just be calm."

Tears were falling from Andrea's eyes as she lay back in the bed, "I can't remember anything."

The nurse stepped away from the bed and guided Neil outside.

"Don't worry. Temporary amnesia is not uncommon in these cases. I'll ask the doctor to come round and see her, but for now, her parents are on their way in and the best thing for her is to be surrounded by familiar faces."

"Her parents?" Neil asked. He didn't know they were down from Scotland.

"Yes, they've been here every day. You two never seem to be here at the same time though," the nurse commented.

"No, we must have just missed each other," Neil said, dodging the comment as the nurses knew he came in out of normal visiting hours. Normally at night.

"Yeah, but you'll see them soon. They'll be here any minute and you're not leaving, are you?"

Neil looked back at Andrea, "No."

**O>**

Andrea had drifted back to sleep again and Neil sat nervously by her side, chewing on a fingernail. He was not ready to meet her parents. What on earth was he going to say to them? "I'm the married man that's been sleeping with your daughter"? He was sure that wouldn't go down well. Just as he made the decision to leave and return later, a man and a woman entered the room. Neil jumped out of his chair to greet them, a bundle of nerves and apprehension.

"Is she okay? What's going on? The nurse just called and told us to come straight in," the woman rambled, watching her daughter.

"She woke up about half an hour ago, but she's sleeping now," Neil explained.

"Oh thank God for that," the man breathed, "And is she okay?"

Neil looked down, then back at them, "She's got amnesia. She can't remember anything."

"Oh no," her mother cried, sinking down into a chair.

"The doctor has been and he said it's quite common with head injuries like Andrea's for temporary amnesia to occur. He said she needs to be surrounded by familiar things, but we're not to tell her too much about her life, because she might start creating memories," Neil recited what the doctor had said.

"Well what can we tell her?"

"Just the basics. Enough for her to feel comfortable."

"Poor girl. It's just one thing after another," her father sighed, then he turned to Neil, "I'm sorry, I don't think we've met."

"No, I don't think we have," Neil agreed, shaking the older mans hand, "I'm Neil Manson."

"I'm Philip and this is my wife Marie, Andrea's parents. How do you two know each other?"

Neil didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell them how much he loved their daughter and what a great future they were going to have together, but he sensed they would not understand the situation the young couple had found themselves in.

"I'm her boss,


	5. The Parent Trap

"I'm her boss," he said in the end, sighing at how woefully inadequate the statement was.

"Oh, so you're a journalist too?" Marie asked, smiling at Neil, who had suddenly realised that Andrea's parents probably knew nothing of her undercover operation.

"Or perhaps a policeman?" Philip interjected, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder, "Our girl has been busy, remember?"

Neil smiled, "Yes, I'm the DI at her station. She's a good officer."

"Wont be allowed back now though, will she?" Marie asked.

"No, probably not."

"Well, it's good of you to come and visit her. We thought she would have been a bit unpopular with her police colleagues," Marie explained.

"I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

Andrea started to stir in her bed and Marie rushed to her daughters side.

"I'll leave you to it," Neil announced, picking up his coat and shooting Andrea a final, longing look.

"Thank you for coming," Marie called, barely taking her eyes from her daughter.

Neil left the room and was surprised to hear Philip calling him.

"Neil, can I have a quick word?" Philip asked, catching up with him.  
"Of course," Neil replied, as they found a nearby bench.

"Just between the two of us, what was really going on between you and my daughter?"

Neil looked sheepish, "Is it that obvious?"

"All I want is the truth."

"We've been seeing each other for about six months, but it's complicated."

"How?"

"Well, for one thing, she's a journalist and I'm a DI."

"But you didn't know that until recently."

"Also," Neil held up his left hand, "I'm married."

"Ah, there's your problem," Philip said.

"I'm sorry I lied to you in there, but I didn't want you to get the wrong idea about our relationship."

"So what's the right idea?"

"Mr Dunbar, I love your daughter very much and before all this happened we were ready to start a new life together. I was going to leave my wife and my job and she and I were going to be together. Properly."

"And now?"

"My plans haven't changed. I still love her and I will wait as long as it takes for her to get better. To remember me again."

Philip sighed, "Neil, I know you wont like this, but Marie and I think it would be best if Andrea returned home with us to recuperate. Now with the amnesia, it seems like an even better solution."

Neil was shocked, "No, you can't take her away."

"Please, we have to think about what's best for her," Philip argued. Neil was about to reply when Marie appeared at Andrea's door and asked Philip to return inside. He asked Neil to wait for a few minutes. Neil sat back in his chair and tried to work out what to do. If Andrea was to return to Scotland, then he might never see her again. What if she remembered everything _but_ him? Should he tell her they were an item or let her remember for herself? He didn't know what to do for the best.

After a while, Philip returned. He retook his previous seat and sighed, leaning on his knees and resting his head in his hands.

"She's pregnant," he said, simply, after a few seconds.

Neil's head shot round, "What?"

Philip sat up and looked at the younger man, "Three months. Did you know?"

Neil shook his head, "No. I don't think she did either. We were drinking the night before the explosion. Is the baby okay? I mean, it wasn't affected by any of this, was it?"

"No, the explosion didn't harm it and once she got here, the doctors knew. They didn't want to tell anyone until she woke up, or it became absolutely necessary for someone to make a decision. They were careful," Philip explained, then he paused, "They, er, they want to know who the father might be."

"It's my baby."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Philip stood up, "You'd better come and tell them that then."


	6. Rhythm of the Knight

**Hi. Here is a little bit more.**

**Somebody mentioned the chapters could be a little bit longer. I will try to make them longer, hopefully this one is. Hope you enjoy it.**

A few days later, Andrea was released from hospital. Her and her parents decided to stay at her flat for a few days to sort out her belongings and then, try as Neil might to convince them otherwise, they were going back to Scotland. Andrea did not seem to know what was going on, and so had no opinion on whether going home was right or not. She just went along with everything her parents said, preferring not to think about what was happening.

"What if she doesn't ever remember me? I'll never see my child!" Neil argued.

"We'll sort something out," Marie decided, offhandedly.

"Why can't she stay here? I'll take care of her," he offered.

"She doesn't know who you are," Marie argued.

"She doesn't know who you are either," Neil countered, angrily.

Marie sighed, "We're leaving tomorrow on the half seven overnight train. You can come and say good bye."

Neil stalked angrily out of the flat and headed towards his car. He didn't know what to do. If he let them take her away, then he risked losing her and their baby forever, but what choice did he have? With Andrea so incapable of making any rational decision, he was fighting her parents, who only cared about their daughters wellbeing, not that of her married lover.

On the drive back to work, he made a decision. He would never be able to stop Philip and Marie taking Andrea home with them, but he could prepare things for when she came back. He would leave Philippa, find a place to live with room for a nursery and a safe environment for the baby. He would get on with life and make sure she had something to come back to when her memory finally returned.

Before returning to the station, he made a couple of stops to pick up some very important presents. On his arrival at work, he called Phil into his office.

"What's up, sarge?" Phil asked, his normal respectful self, as always.

"I need to ask you a favour."

"What kind of favour?"

"I hate to ask this, but I need somewhere to stay for the next couple of weeks."

"And you want to stay with me?' Phil double checked, slightly shocked.

"I've got nowhere else to go."

Phil thought about it for a few moments, then nodded, "Yeah, okay, you can have my spare room. On two conditions."

"Which are…?"

"One, this is strictly between the two of us. I don't want people thinking I'm sucking up to the boss."

"Done," Neil agreed, "And the other?"

"I'm supposed to be going out with Sam on Saturday night, but I got a call this morning and I've got to have Madison over the weekend. You're gonna babysit for me."

"Not a problem," Neil agreed.

"Right," Phil smiled, "I think we've got a deal."

**O>**

The next day, Neil arrived at Andrea's in plenty of time to take her and her parents to the train station. He asked if he could talk to Andrea alone before they left and Philip and Marie agreed, with some hesitation.

"All ready for the trip?" he asked as they sat on her familiar sofa.

"Yeah, everything's all packed up. Most of my things are going into storage for now," she told him.

"Yeah, your parents said," he replied, "I think they think I'm going to try and kidnap you or something."

She laughed, "They're just worried."

"I know and I'm glad they're going to be taking such good care of you. I just wish it wasn't in Scotland," he admitted, quietly, then he handed her a large gift bag, "Look, I got you some things. Don't open them now, you can open them on the train or something, but I wanted you to have them."

"Thank you," she said, taking the bag, and placing it at her feet, "Neil, I don't remember what we had before the explosion. I wish I did, because you seem like such a great guy and, well, I am having your baby, but I can't force these memories. I don't know how long it will be before I start to remember things again, so I just want you to know, that I'm pretty sure I wont be upset if, when I do remember, you don't want me anymore. It's a lot to ask of you to wait indefinitely."

"Andrea, I will wait as long as it takes. I'm not giving up on us."

"Thank you," she smiled. She looked into his eyes and, just for a second, felt a flash of recognition, but it was gone as quickly as it arrived.  
"Right, well, we'd better get you lot of to the station. Can't have you missing your train," Neil announced, standing up and offering Andrea his hand.

She picked up the bag of gifts and took his hand, "No, because that would be a tragedy."

**O>**

The train chugged along rhythmically, the same way it had done for hours, heading for Andrea's home town. Her parents were fast asleep, but it would not come to her. She had been sat staring out of the window, desperately trying to remember something, anything, but so far, she had had no luck.

She looked round and her eyes rested on the gift bag Neil had given her before she left. She hadn't got around to opening it yet, but this seemed as good a time as any. Carefully, she removed the first package from inside the bag, a soft, medium sized square. Opening it, she found a beautiful white baby blanket, embroidered with a white teddy bear in one corner. She held it up to her cheek, enjoying the softness of it, before folding it carefully on her lap and reaching into the bag for the second box. This one was much smaller and harder, jewellery box shaped, in fact. The wrapping paper came off quickly and when she flipped up the lid of the box, it revealed a small, delicately detailed silver locket.

She reached into the box and removed the pendant and chain, fiddling with the catch briefly to show the photos inside. On one side was a photo of herself and Neil laughing and on the other was an inscription which read 'All my love. Always, N xxx'. She closed the locket and slipped the chain round her neck, securing it tightly. After tidying up the area around her, putting the torn wrapping paper back into the gift bag and pushing it out the way, she curled up into a ball by the window, clutching the blanket tightly.

She waited for sleep to come, but instead, came the tears.


	7. Waiting for a Miracle

Neil ripped open the envelope with the familiar postmark and tipped out the contents eagerly. He knew what it was, but he had been in a rush that morning, so had simply picked up the post on his way out the door to open at work.

"Alright, guv," Phil greeted, arriving at Neil's office door, "I got those files you wanted."

"Thanks. Just put them on the desk," Neil replied, his eyes fixed on the piece of paper that came from the envelope.

Phil dropped the thick files on a clear spot of desk, "What you got there?"

Neil held out the paper towards him, "Andrea's twenty-week scan."

Phil looked closely at the image, "You're lucky, you know. I never got to see any of this stuff with Madison."

"Problem is, it might be all I ever see."

Phil lay the photo back on the table in front of the DI, "Look at it. Surely it's worth the risk?"

**O>**

Sam and Jo were finishing up on a case and Sam knocked on the DI's door to hand over the completed files. She got no reply, so decided to go in anyway. She only had to leave it on the desk, after all. As she lay it down, a small square piece of paper caught her eye. She gasped when she realised what it was.

"Phil," she whispered, after practically running to his desk, "You'll never guess what I just saw on the DI's desk."

"Probably not," he replied, although really having a very good idea of what she might have seen.

"A pregnancy scan!" she announced, "Why would he have one of those on his desk?"

"How should I know?"

"Well, you two have become very chummy recently. I thought he might have told you something."

Phil stood up from his desk and tried to get past her, "He hasn't, okay?"

Sam stared at him suspiciously, before deciding, "You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. I can tell. You can't look at me when you lie. Come on, tell me the truth. Whose baby is it?"

"Sam, I can't tell you."

"Then I'm afraid I may not be able to go out with you tonight. And after I'd bought that new dress too," she threatened.

"Sam," he warned, but she started to walk away, "Sam, don't be silly! Sam!"

**O>**

"Can I tell Sam about Andrea and the baby?" Phil asked quickly, as Neil re-entered the CID office.

"Why?"

"She saw the scan on your desk. She asked me about it and I tried to play dumb, but somehow she could tell I was lying. I don't know how women do it. Anyway, she's in a mood with me and I really need her to be in a good mood tonight."

"Oh yeah, and why's that?" Neil asked, as the men arrived at his office. Phil closed the door behind them and carried on quietly.

"I'm going to ask her to move in with me."

"What about Abigail?"  
"I've talked to her about it. She said she'd be happy to move. In fact, she was so excited for her mum that I nearly had to gag her to stop her talking. Besides, I've got loads of space and she could do with a fresh start before the baby arrives."

"Sounds like you've got it all planned out."

"Yeah, but it wont work if Sam's not even talking to me," he explained, "So can I tell her?"

Neil leaned back in his chair, then sighed, "Yeah, go on then. But swear her to secrecy. I don't want the whole station talking about it."

"Thanks guv."


	8. The Best Things Come to Those Who Wait

A few hours later, Neil headed down the stairs to the coffee machine. It had been a long day and it wasn't over yet. He groaned with anger and annoyance when he arrived and saw a sign proudly bearing the words 'Out of Order' stuck on the front of the machine. As he headed into the canteen, he met Phil coming out.

"Have you talked to Sam yet?" he asked.

"No," Phil replied, "I haven't got round to it yet. Why?"

"She keeps shooting me these knowing looks."

"Alright, I'll sort it."

"Thanks. If anyone wants me, I'm just grabbing a coffee since the machine is out of order."

**O>**

Amber let her head rest on the table in front of her, the voices swirling around her sounded like machine guns.

"Guys, can you keep it down?" she asked, closing her eyes.

"We are. You're just hungover," Yvonne replied, leaning in to the other woman's ear so she would get the full effect of her voice.

"No, I'm not. I'm just not feeling great," Amber argued.

"Funny how you never 'feel great' on the morning shift," Honey commented.

The girls, as well and Tony and Smithy, were sitting round a table in the canteen on their refs. It had been a fairly uneventful morning, as always, but no-body was looking forward to having to return outside. The sun was shining, but even though it was April and the beginning of Spring, the sun did not necessarily go hand in hand with heat.

They all looked round as the door to the canteen burst open quickly and a half excited, half flustered looking Phil Hunter ran through. He headed straight to the table where DI Neil Manson sat alone, sifting through an old newspaper.

"Guv," he greeted, "There's someone upstairs to see you."

"Who?" Neil asked, draining the last of his drink and closing the paper.

"I think you'd better go and see for yourself," Phil told him. Neil got up and was on his way to the door when it swung shut behind a new arrival. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared straight at them.

"Erm, she's not upstairs anymore," Phil commented over Neil's shoulder.

"What's she doing back here?" Yvonne whispered to Honey, who shrugged her shoulders, but, of course, knew what was going on.

"Andrea," Neil breathed, looking deep into her eyes. She started to walk towards him, so he followed suit and advanced towards her, but they didn't meet. They stopped a good table length apart, neither sure of the situation they shared.

"How are you?" he asked, not sure what else to say, checking that they were far enough away so that no-one could overhear them.

"I'm good," she replied, then put a hand on her stomach, "We're both good."

"That's, er, that's good."

"And you?"

"Yeah, I'm, er, good," he smiled.  
She searched for something to say, "Did they…did they find out who caused the explosion?"

"Colin Fairfax."

"Ah, our friendly PCSO."

"Yeah, very friendly," he agreed, then stopped, "Wait, you know who he is?"

Andrea nodded, grinning, "Turns out not all memories are good."

"Memories? You remember? When?" Neil asked, unable to hold back a grin.

"I was clearing out a drawer in my room to start putting the baby stuff in and I had that blanket, the one you gave me before I left. I was holding it and the baby kicked. First time I'd felt it," she explained, fiddling absentmindedly with the silver locket around her neck, "I suddenly had this amazingly clear memory of the very first time you told me you loved me."

"Really?"

"I remembered how happy I was then, how happy we both were, how perfect the world was for that one moment. Like nothing else mattered because we had each other," as she lost herself in the memory once again, tears began to form in her eyes.

He stepped towards her, concerned by her tears, "Are you okay?"

She stepped back from him, "I'm fine. Just let me say this properly before I lose my nerve."

He regained their previous distance, "Okay."

She took a deep breath and stared hard at him, "Neil, I know I put you through hell, but I love you so much. Some things in my past are still hazy to me, but you… I remember every moment we spent together like it was yesterday. I know that I want to be with you and raise this child with you, but I also know that you may not be ready or willing for that. I know I've been away for a while and maybe you've decided we were a mistake and you want to stay with you wife or something. So this thing, us, is totally up to you. Everything's at your pace."


	9. Achieving Perfection

**Hi. Okay, this is the last part. I hope you all have enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing. Much appreciated.**

"Everything's at your pace."

"Andrea," he started, smiling up at her, "I missed you so much."

That was all she needed and she fell into his arms, wrapping her own round his neck and pulling him close. He could feel her sobbing against his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling away and lifting her chin so he could see her eyes.

She shook her head, "Nothing. I'm happy and relieved and…happy."

"Good," he whispered, capturing her lips in a kiss. She responded, deepening the kiss, her mouth forming a smile against his.

"I love you, my darling. My beautiful, wonderful darling," he told her, stoking her cheek gently.

She remembered herself and her eyes darted to the side of her, "Neil, everyone's watching."

"Let them watch. I don't care about anything anymore, except for you, our baby and us. Everyone and everything else can go to hell," he decided, before pulling her close and hugging her tightly.

"This isn't going to be easy, is it? We're going to have to overcome a lot of hurdles?" she asked, quietly, her words muffled by his shoulder.

"Yeah, we are. And it will be hard, but you know what?"

"What?" she replied, pulling away slightly and smiling at him.

He grinned, "I think we can do it."

**O>**

"Child's forenames?"

"Sophie Marie."

"Mother's name?"

"Andrea Dunbar."

"Father's name?"

"Neil Manson."

"Father's occupation."

Neil grinned, "Independent police consultant."

**O>**

Neil was in a house that he knew well. He could hear someone calling his name and he followed the sound of the voice into the kitchen. A figure stood at the stove, stirring a saucepan of something, her back to him.

"Andrea?" he asked, recognising her form.

"Neil! So it was you," she exclaimed, "I heard the door go, but I didn't expect you home so soon." She turned towards him, her stomach swollen with late pregnancy. A small child emerged from nowhere, shouting daddy as she launched herself at him, an older boy following close behind.

"Hey, guys," he greeted, "What are you two up to?"

"Jake's teaching me how to play football," six-year-old Sophie announced, proudly.

"Oh yeah, how's she doing?"

Fouteen-year-old Jake ruffled the girl's hair, "She's getting it. Slowly."

"Hey!" Sophie protested, flattening her hair, "Daddy, will you listen to me read my book?"

"Course I will, sweetie, but after dinner."

Sophie nodded and ran over to her mother, "Mummy, when's dinner?"

Andrea laughed, "Well, since daddy is home early, we can eat soon. Go and wash your hands first though. You're all covered in garden!"

Sophie skipped off upstairs, and Neil turned to his son, "You out tonight?"

"Nah, all my mates are busy. I'm going to show Andrea how to use that new photo software on the computer," Jake told him, nonchalantly.

"Right, well, Phil and Sam are coming over tonight with the baby, and Phil said he was bringing over that game you were after."

"Really?" Jake exclaimed.

"Yeah. He said something about 'wooping you' at it," Neil quoted, inexpertly.

"He wishes!" Jake laughed.

"Well, you'd better go and tidy your room so there's no distractions for your game," Neil told him, a roundabout way of getting him to tidy up.

"Cool!" Jake ran out the room, more likely to practice a similar game to Phil's than to tidy his room.

Andrea walked towards him, "Are you okay, honey? You're not normally home this early." He looked down and saw the wedding ring on her left hand, then wrapped his arms round her waist.

"I'm fine, I just thought I'd come and see my wonderful family."

"Are you sure?" she checked.

"Yes. Everything's perfect." He leaned in to kiss her, but she suddenly pulled away, her facial expression contorting into one of fear. His heart stopped. It was happening again, just like last time.

But then Andrea smiled and reached for Neil's hand, placing it on her stomach.

He felt a small pressure on the palm of his hand and his heart started beating again, "That's our baby."

"It most certainly is. Now where were we?" she asked, leaning into his kiss. And, in that moment, everything _was_ perfect.


End file.
